The present invention relates to an electronic splicing-type toy, in particular, relates to an electronic block comprising multiple electronic components, such that a complete loop having a designated function can be organized between blocks via magnetic connection.
Electronic block learning is intuitive and interesting; spliced electronic devices can be applied in real life; electronic blocks convert complicated knowledge on electronic and circuit into simple forms of blocks with visualizing means, such that children can experience joy of myriads of changes in the electronic world, and children at different age stages can acquire the contents with different difficulties.
At present, the electronic blocks on the market and in the prior art, are to secure electronic components such as wire, bulb, diode, triode, resistance, capacitance, various switches, ammeter, motor, loudspeaker, integrated module, on plastic sheets (blocks), to use unique snap fasteners to make individual accessories that can be spliced, and to splice and install circuit combinations just like splicing blocks on the installation bottom plate provided with the products.
At present, the electronic blocks on the market and in the prior art, are to secure electronic components such as wire, bulb, diode, triode, resistance, capacitance, various switches, ammeter, motor, loudspeaker, integrated module, on plastic sheets (splicing blocks), to use unique snap fasteners to make individual accessories that can be spliced, and to splice and install circuit combinations just like splicing blocks on the installation bottom plate provided with the products. The invention patent (patent No. CN2245796Y) of versatile electronic block discloses all technologies of this traditional electronic block; such electronic block must adopt an installation base, and various component modules are connected with each other and communicate with circuits by taking metal snap fasteners as connectors and conductive contacts. The traditional electronic block suffers from the following defects: 1. during actual use, plug and pull with great force is needed, even a installation base needs to be provided, so the manner of splicing and arranging is not convenient enough; 2. snap fasteners, as conductive contacts, lead to great loss in electrical energy, and are also easily damaged; 3. the connection manner is single, i.e., only the single connection of snap fasteners, thereby limiting diversity and interest in stacking up electronic blocks; 4. a majority of electronic components are directly exposed outside the splicing blocks; when children play blocks, not only these electronic components are easily damaged, but also the potential risk of mistaken eating may occur, so the safety of the product needs to be further improved; 5. the blocks cannot be attached onto the magnetic boards and plates (e.g., white board), so the practicability needs to be further expanded.
On the current markets, there also is a multi-surface magnetic block, adopting radially magnetized magnets to realize attachment at multiple orientations, in which block the magnets are enwrapped by metal splicing structures, and the metal splicing structures are electrically connected with electronic components. Although the conductivity of metal sheet copper is better than that of the magnets, since the number of the constituting modules is relatively large, the production costs are relatively high. Moreover, since the metal splicing structures are arranged in an exposed way, and are easily subjected to atmospheric oxidation, long-term use may lead to oxidation, thereby causing failures such as bad contact. Meanwhile, because the magnets are enwrapped by the metal splicing structures, when two blocks are attached with each other, the requirement for the magnetic field strength of the magnets is also much higher, and magnets with magnetic fields are needed.